


The Rush of Christmas Eve

by SkiaWolf



Series: Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Draco is not quite as adjusted as Harry with how busy the Christmas season can be.





	The Rush of Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanammi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanammi/gifts).



> This is a Patreon reward, thank you for your support and also for requesting Drarry! I haven't written them since 2013, when my writing was SO awful, and it felt very nostalgic.
> 
> Enjoy!

 The streets of the shopping centre are incredibly busy and loud from the sound of footsteps and voices. All around, there are rushing adults and groups of families. Whilst some seem cheerful and are enjoying the festivity, others are much less so, seeming to be trying to hold back having a breakdown in the middle of the street.

 There is one person who is stuck in the middle. Perhaps not enjoying himself or losing his mind, but still frustrated and a little stressed, which is seeming to increase as time goes on.

 His hand is holding onto another man's to drag him down the street with a surprising amount of strength, his long blonde ponytail flowing in the cold wind which blows past them.

 “I told you that getting a turkey on Christmas Eve was a bad idea!”

 “Draco, it's fine, it was just _one_ shop which didn't have them. We'll find somewhere else!”

 “And if we don't, then Christmas dinner being ruined will be your fault.”

 Harry has to hold in a snigger. Really, Draco is not _that_ stressed, he's sure. Draco is likely simply trying to be dramatic and is exaggerating the situation.

 Though of course, Harry _is_ aware that a little risk does come from waiting this long. It is not as though laziness has caused it. The two had moved into an flat together not long ago, and they have not yet bought a bigger freezer. This means that they have very little space to fit in a turkey in advance, meaning they will have to buy one close enough to keep it refrigerated instead.

 Not only this, but buying one on Christmas Eve means a cheaper price. Previously bathing in the money of his family, Draco is now living how it is for those who do not have so much money that they could retire and be fine for life. While he remains in contact with his parents, a troubled past has led Draco to want to cut off financial ties completely and then general ties with the rest of his family.

 Harry does in fact admire this bravery. To jump from having everything to only a little must have not been easy. This is clear at times with Draco, but on the whole, Harry thinks he is doing wonderfully.

 “So many people, anyway,” Draco says. He's a little breathless, and has now luckily reduced his walking down to a much slower pace. This means he is no longer practically tearing off Harry's arm. “What kind of idiot leaves Christmas shopping until the _day before?”_

 Harry tries to not comment. He fails.

 “I mean, you're kind of an idiot about it too, considering you eventually agreed with me.”

 Draco glares at him. “I hate you.”

 “Yet you said yes when I proposed.”

 “Yeah, and what a mistake that was.”

 Knowing Draco is not serious, Harry simply grins, causing Draco to roll his eyes. He soon points to a supermarket nearby.

 “If there's no turkey in there, I'm losing hope.”

 “Don't be so dramatic, they'll probably have them in.”

 “And if they don't?”

 “We'll find somewhere else. You really are genuinely worried, aren't you?” Harry teases. “I thought you were just playing it up, but you actually really care.”

 “Of course I do,” Draco mutters. “It's our first Christmas together, after all.”

 Harry starts to feel guilty over his teasing. He gives Draco’s hand a gentle squeeze, bearing him a reassuring smile.

 “I understand,” he says. “And it means just as much to me, too. We'll find one.”

 “You're just saying that to make me feel better.” And it has worked, though unlike before, Harry decides to hold a comment back this time.

 If they thought the streets are bad, the supermarket is even worse. The aisles are cramped with shoppers, many of these seeming to be parents losing control of their children as they try not to scream over a dropped bag of mashed potatoes. Often times, they proceed to put the blame on the children - but really, what behaviour did they expect from their children when they'd most likely prefer being excited over Santa visiting that night than listening to their parents complain over how stressful Christmas is?

 Harry finds himself being in agreement with what Draco had said about last minute Christmas shopping. At least the couple are only here for one thing and are not dragging around children they could not get a babysitter for; Harry _definitely_ would not have decided to do this if that was the case.

 “Do they really not realise that screaming at their children won't do anything to help?” Draco questions, Harry shrugging his shoulders.

 “Who knows. Sirius and Remus were never like that with me when they were raising me.”

 “I don't think people realise that doing this kind of shopping in advance is a lot less stressful than all at once. Isn't that better financially, too? Spreading the costs over several months rather than all at once?”

 “It is, definitely,” Harry agrees. He cannot help but smile once Draco is looking away from him. Some time ago, probably even just a year, Draco wouldn't have understood anything about this.

 The two are soon heading towards the aisles with chilled meat. The turkeys would bound to be on the end due to being a seasonal special, and to both of their relief, they see that there are still a few turkeys still there, with a small group of people comparing them to get the best one.

 “There!” Draco exclaims, walking forward at a faster speed.

 “Wait a minute, Draco -”

 Harry is too late. Draco is already squeezing himself past an irritable looking middle aged man. No smile from Draco could make him look like anything but rude.

 “Sorry, let me just grab this.”

 “Draco …” Harry sighs, rushing over to try and at least settle the stranger's anger, who appears as though he was going to punch Draco any second. “Sorry. He has, uh … a bit of a fear with crowds, and can act a bit rude at times.”

 “I do not!”

 “He's also in denial.”

 With a kind smile aimed at the man and a glare shot at Draco, Harry takes hold of the latter’s shoulder and guides him away from the staring eyes of customers, a turkey in his hands.

 “Wait, I didn't get to see if the others were larger!” Draco exclaims.

 “Even with Ron and Hermione coming over, there's only going to be four of us. We don't _need_ a large turkey.” They managed to find a somewhat clearer area, Harry pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen. I know you're not used to this, but you can't just barge past other shoppers like that.”

 Draco huffs, sounding defensive. “He had at least five inches on us. He seemed like the person to push out the way, it would have seemed rude with the others.”

 “It seems rude with _any_ of them, you git.”

 “Fine, _Potter._ None of that, I get it.”

 Harry cannot help but chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. “Go into a strop if you want to, _Malfoy._ That isn't going to change how I'm right.” To allow Draco to go into said strop properly, Harry takes the turkey from him, knowing that he probably wants to fold his arms in true fashion to his mood. He does this moments later.

 “I didn't ask you to be my lecturer,” he mutters. Feeling amused, Harry ignores him, knowing that he's bound to come around by the time they exit the store.

 And unsurprisingly, he does. Even if it's somewhat moodily, once they're outside, he says, “All right, that _was_ pretty rude of me.”

 “Right?” Harry chuckles. “Perhaps coming out on this day was a bad idea after all. You're not used to how busy Christmas shopping is generally, never mind on Christmas Eve.”

 “... Yeah, it was probably a bad idea. But I get it with how you wanted to save money.” He glances down at the turkey Harry is now carrying. “Better be a bloody good Christmas dinner after all of this.”

 Harry grins. “I'm definitely sure it will be. As long as you don't go anywhere near it, that is.”

 He laughs as Draco gives him a small shrug, yet does not even try to deny it. He remains silent for the next couple of minutes as they make their way home.

 

* * *

 

 After a rather stressful time out at the shops, the two decide to order a takeaway rather than cook for themselves. This is another rather new concept for Draco, someone who is used to gourmet food. He does surprisingly like it even if he complains about the calories.

 Or perhaps it is more specific to say that he likes the idea of it most of all. It is such an ordinary thing to order a takeaway and watch movies together, yet Draco's life had previously lacked what was ordinary. Harry believes that Draco always says yes to Harry suggesting a takeaway because it makes him feel like anyone else.

 A large pizza is shared between them as they watch television. Almost all of it is related to Christmas, be it series or movies, which appeals to them both. The lights have been dimmed alongside it, with the fireplace and candles on the television cabinet lit. All of it together gives a sense of warmth and makes them feel more at home.

 “You know, it's not even Christmas yet and I think this is the best one I've had,” says Draco.

 “Because of me?”

 Draco seems a little embarrassed admitting this aloud. “I … I guess. I've just never had _this._ Christmas in the manor was all about expensive gifts and a huge dinner to impress others. It wasn't really about spending time as a family.”

 “Even though that's what Christmas is about.”

 “I didn't realise that before. I guess I just learned as I got older.”

 “You’ve matured as well. And really, I think that this is going to be my best Christmas, too.”

 “Even though Sirius and Remus aren't here?” Draco asks. With Remus’ health being more fragile now than in the past, the couple are currently spending time abroad in Spain, where Remus’ mother had moved to some time ago. This helps Remus be in temperatures which are a little warmer. The last thing they want is for him to fall down with a flu.

 “I mean, it's a little disappointing not to have them here, I guess. But I'll see them when they're back.” Harry brings Draco closer to him with an arm around his shoulders, bearing him a smile. “I've never spent Christmas with you, so I'm excited for that. Then with Ron and Hermione … really, I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas in these circumstances.”

 “You really mean that?”

 “I do.”

 A warm smile appears on Draco's face. When he realises this, he clears his throat and looks down at the pizza, picking up another piece.

 “N-Not that I really mind. I was just curious.”

 “Right,” Harry chuckles, placing a kiss on Draco's head. “I believe you.”

 The pizza is soon polished off, not a single slice or even crust remaining, yet this does not put a stop to them watching the Christmas specials together. Time flies by with either barely noticing this, only getting up from the sofa in order to go to the bathroom and to get a drink.

 It seems like very little hours has passed by the time the two notices that it is midnight.

 “Where's Santa?” Draco questions once they've read the time. “I swear if he's late …”

 “Going to get your father to sue him?”

 “Definitely.”

 Harry laughs, fading into a smile as he watches Draco yawn. It's contagious, however, causing himself to yawn too. “Looks like we should get to bed.”

 Draco nods in agreement. The two get up off the sofa and switch off the television. But rather than exit the living room straight after this, Draco cups Harry's cheeks to bring him into a soft, gentle kiss. Harry being taken into a hug by arms around his neck follow this kiss.

 “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 Returning the embrace gently, Harry responds with, “Merry Christmas, Draco.”


End file.
